


A Very Friendly Neighbourhood

by Malinosqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbours AU, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u, just fluff, more fluff impossible, pure fluff, yuuri on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malinosqueen/pseuds/Malinosqueen
Summary: Yuuri’s new apartment was just perfect, it was in a good neighborhood, the streets were calm and he could relax perfectly in there, his room was big and the rent was not expensive. It had just one problem, his neighbour.





	A Very Friendly Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. Sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my native language.

      Yuuri’s new apartment was just perfect, it was in a good neighbourhood, the streets were calm and he could relax perfectly in there, his room was big and the rent was not expensive. It had just one problem, his neighbour. A very tall beautiful man lived across the hallway right in front of his own apartment.

      At first, Yuuri didn’t notice anything weird with the man, but after a couple of weeks when Yuuri was leaving his apartment at 7 am the man was naked in the middle of the hallway. After that day when Yuuri was leaving to go to work his neighbour, Viktor Nikiforov was there naked like a newborn baby.

      Soon after this they became friends, the weirdest thing was that Viktor was always naked, every day he would come out of his apartment at 7 AM to collect his newspaper butt naked.

      It was a normal rainy day and Yuuri was leaving the house to go to work, when once again Viktor appeared in the hallway, naked and dripping wet.

      “Hello, Yuuri!” greeted the man. “Going to work?”

      “Hi, Viktor!” Yuuri was used to this man’s body, but it was still strange, they were just neighbours, it was strange to see him naked every day. “Yes, I am!”

      “That’s great!” Viktor was always happy, his childish heart-shaped smile didn’t suit his toned perfect body, neck above Viktor seemed like a totally different person. “Bye, then!” Viktor picked up the newspaper and entered his apartment.

      Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about how weird it was that he only knew Viktor naked. When he arrived at his job in the Hasetsu Publishing Company where he worked as an editor, his friend Phichit came to him running like crazy.

      “Yuuri!” exclaimed his friend. “I need your help!”

      Phichit seemed worried, Yuuri thought he was about to cry. “What happened?”

      “My heater broke; I need to stay in your place for a couple of days.” Phichit was talking very fast. “Me and my hamsters, of course, we’re in the middle of winter Yuuri, they’re going to die, help me, please!”

      “Slow down,” asked Yuuri “Of course you can stay with me for a couple of days.”

      “And my hamsters?” And now Yuuri really thought Phichit would cry, and Yuuri was weak to that puppy face.

      “Your hamsters too, of course!”

      Phichit jumped at Yuuri hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Yuuri! You are the best friend of the bests friends.”

      The other man left him there and run to his desk smiling brightly.

      When they were walking to his apartment it occurred that maybe he shouldn’t have said yes. Phichit was bringing half of his house with him.

      “Do you really need all of this?” Yuuri was caring two big luggage’s while Phichit was caring one much bigger and his hamsters in a big cage.

      “Of course I do!” Phichit sounded offended by Yuuri’s question. “Who do you think I am?” Phichit was walking fast in front of, Yuuri was having trouble with the luggage’s, he was not fit, and caring all that weight was making his back hurt. “I’m not like someone who only wears one type of clothes.” Phichit turned his head at him and smirked.

      Yes, maybe Yuuri only had one type o clothes, but he liked his clothes, he was happy just like that.

      After they arrived at Yuuri’s apartment Phichit went to the room to place his luggage’s in a corner.

      “Are we going to sleep together?” Phichit asked when he came back from the bedroom.

      “Yeah, do you prefer to sleep on the couch?” Yuuri asked already knowing how Phichit was going to answer.

      “No, your new bed is pretty big.”

      It wasn’t weird for them to sleep together, they have always been together, since college when they met and were roommates.

      After that, they ate and watched Netflix until late and went to bed, both of them exhausted from work. In the morning Phichit woke up before Yuuri and as always Phichit was very excited.

      “C’mon Yuuri, get up, I’m hungry!”

      Yuuri moaned. “Make breakfast yourself them.”

      “Ugh, you know I can’t.” Phichit was now jumping on the bed beside him. “And your cooking is the best in the world.”  
      Every day when Yuuri woke up he remembered how of a morning person he wasn’t, unfortunately, he had to get up anyway. So he got up and went to make French toasts for the both of them while Phichit took a quick shower.

      After they eat breakfast Yuuri went to the bathroom to take a quick himself, but his showers were never quick, and he always took his time drying in the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

      “C’mon Yuuri, you are too lazy.” Phichit was knocking on the bathroom door. “I’m going to wait for you at the door, if you don’t come out of there in five minutes, I’m leaving.”

      Yuuri knew that the threat Phichit made was bullshit, but he had almost finished anyway. Two minutes after this he was in his bedroom putting his shoes on when he heard Phichit screaming.

      He ran as fast as he could when Yuuri finally arrived at the front door Phichit was pale looking at Viktor picking up his newspaper.

      “Oh, good morning Viktor!” said Yuuri smiling.

      “Good Morning, Yuuri!” Viktor smiled at him and left.

      Yuuri could notice that Phichit was way too quiet, an extremely weird thing coming from his friend.

      Phichit and Yuuri were walking to their work when Phichit finally started talking again. “Yuuri!” called him.

      “Hmm?”

      “Your neighbour was naked!”

      “Uhm, he was!”

      “Uhm?” Phichit sounded surprised. “And you won’t do nothing about it?”

      “That’s just Viktor, he does it every day,” Yuuri said. “I’m used to it.”  
      Phichit suddenly grabbed Yuuri by his arms and stopped him in the middle of the street, making his friend look at him. “Yuuri, you don’t just get used to something like that.”

      “At first I was scared, but now it’s normal.”

      “There’s nothing normal about that man Yuuri!” Phichit shacked Yuuri. “Did you see the size of his…”

      “Yes!”-exclaimed Yuuri cutting Phichit before he said something very weird in the middle of the street.

      Phichit let go of Yuuri’s arms slowly.

      The entire trip until the office Phichit kept quiet just smirking at him. The rest of the day passed quickly, Yuuri had too much work into his hands, and he was editing a romance book from his favorite author.

      It was almost time to leave when Phichit came into his desk with a wide smile on his face. “So…you and that neighbour, are you two?”

      Yuuri sighed while he turned his head to look at his friend. “What do you mean?” Yuuri knew exactly what his friend intended with that question.

      “Oh, Yuuri!” Phichit sounded angry with Yuuri. “You know what I mean.”

      “No, we are just neighbours, not even friends.”

      Phichit raised his eyebrows in disbelieve. “I don’t know Yuuri, it seems like he wants to be more than a friend.”

      Yuuri blushed hard hearing that, he could not believe in his friend. “No-no, stop with that.”

      “Oh, Yuuri you are so stupid sometimes.”

     

      That week flew away quickly, Phichit left after a few days, and Yuuri noticed how weird it was that he didn’t saw Viktor in this days, he didn’t come to pick the newspaper at 7 AM like he used to do.

      After Phichit left Yuuri started feeling lonely, he didn’t feel lonely like that in years. It was Saturday and he went to buy some groceries, his fridge was empty because Phichit ate everything in it.

      Yuuri was in front of his apartment, trying to open the door, but it was difficult, his hands were full with bags. With a quick movement, Yuuri dropped his keys into the ground.

      “Fucking hell!”

      Leaving the paper bags into the ground Yuuri picked up his keys, but before he could open it, a large poodle jumped into him, making him fall to the ground. Right after that Viktor Nikiforov, his hero appeared from behind the poodle and took it off Yuuri.

      “No Makkachin, you’re a bad dog.” Said Viktor while making his dog sit into the ground.

      Makkachin started to whine, pleading for they attention.

      Yuuri was very flustered, with the quick movement and because for the first time, he was seeing Viktor fully clothed. And how beautiful that man was, his gray hair and deep blue eyes were more even brighter contrasting with the black coat and blue scarf he was wearing.

       Viktor offered his hand to help Yuuri to get up. When Yuuri touched that man gloved hand he felt a warmth into his chest.

      “Thank you!” said Yuuri in a low voice.

      “Oh, you’re welcome, Yuuri!” Viktor’s heart-shaped smile was bigger than usual. “Are you alone?”

      “Yes, my friend left yesterday!”

      Viktor eyes opened wide. “So, he was your friend, only you friend.”

      Yuuri chuckled a little he felt his cheeks burning. “Yes, only my friend.” On a sudden, Yuuri felt incredibly brave, the way Viktor was looking at him was making him feel very good. “I felt lonely this week, you didn’t show up anymore.”

      “Oh!” said Viktor surprised.

      That was awesome, because now Viktor was blushing, and that made Yuuri feel great. He was so attracted to that man and he finally could see that. The weirdest thing it was that he only realised he was having a crush into his neighbour after he saw him dressed for the first time.

      “I’m making dinner; do you want to join in?” Yuuri asked.

      Viktor mouth went agape; he could see that he made Viktor extremely surprised. “Y-yes!”

      “Bring Makkachin too, I love poodles.”

      By hearing his name Makkachin walked to Yuuri’s side.

      Seeing Viktor and his dog Yuuri could not lie to himself anymore, he was clearly in love with his shameless neighbour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This fic was dedicated to my friend Hilana (@xpctra in twitter).


End file.
